Leyendas del Pasado
by Chapulin19
Summary: Mucho antes de las primeras guerras doradas, el enemigo más temido por los vivos era Ares, dios de la guerra violenta y destrucción. Ahora, una de las camadas de los guerreros mas poderosos de los tiempos tendrá que hacerle frente a un enemigo temible, mucho más temible de lo que sus próximas generaciones tuvieron que enfrentar...


**CAPITULO I: Deja Vu**

* * *

Era un día normal en el Santuario, dentro de unas semanas el verano azotaría Grecia con su infernal calor, algo que no le era muy gracioso a los aspirantes que entrenaban día y tarde bajo el caluroso sol del país donde estaban ubicados. Eran muy pocos los que habían conseguido sus armaduras, entre ellos solo unos pocos plateados que se ocupaban de ayudar en los entrenamientos de los aspirantes y cuatro dorados custodiaban sus respectivos templos en el Santuario. Uno de ellos es Aries, el viejo maestro quien desde que tiene consciencia maneja el cosmos y está a servicio del Patriarca. El otro es el Toro dorado que no hace muchas lunas había conseguido su ropaje dorado. Aries le había inculcado un poco del conocimiento que tenía y a la vez un entrenamiento a mano de hierro, como todo aspirante a dorado tenia que soportar antes de poder ejercer la autoridad que cada armadura representaba. Otro era el caballero dorado de Capricornio, que se encontraba en Europa con su nuevo pupilo y el cuarto era el caballero dorado Acuario que entrenaba a su discípulo en el Santuario.

Eran días tranquilos, llenos de sangre y sudor conseguidos únicamente gracias al esfuerzo físico que los aspirantes llevaban al máximo en sus entrenamientos; rozando el limite de sus músculos y extremidades.

Un hombre bastante robusto y de una cabellera larga de color gris oscuro, corría por las escalinatas que daban a la primera casa del Santuario. Este llevaba en su espalda una caja dorada que contrarrestaba con las ropas sucias llenas de polvo que tenia en ese momento. Llegó de un salto hasta el umbral de la casa del carnero y aún agitado por el trote, aguardó fuera.

— ¡Maestro!

El guardián del primer templo avanzó lentamente, saliendo de la oscuridad hasta la entrada de su respectiva casa. Allí vio con una gran sonrisa al nuevo portador de la armadura dorada de Tauro. El anciano sonrío, asintiendo levemente ante el hombre que tenia enfrente. El viejo maestro de Aries tenia su rostro ya envejecido por el peso de los años y unos cabellos largos despintados e inundados de canas que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

—Aldebaran, regresaste antes de lo previsto. ¿Has terminado tu entrenamiento del día? —preguntó el viejo lemuriano posando sus ojos cafés en los miel del gigante.

—Así es, maestro. También estuve supervisando el entrenamiento de Acuario con su discípulo. Según vi, será el candidato a la armadura del Cisne.

—Sí, en efecto. Y quiero que sepas que tú también recibirás un discípulo dentro de poco tiempo. Aún no lo has hecho por tu reciente ascenso, pero estate preparado, Aldebaran.

—¿Yo? ¿Un maestro? —la risotada del gigante retumbó entre las paredes del primer templo. No podía ocultar la sorpresa—. ¿Apenas ascendido y ya mi primer chico?

—Desde que obtuviste la armadura del Toro debes estar preparado para recibir este tipo de noticias. Lo harás bien; tienes la fortaleza, actitud y perseverancia para ser un buen maestro. —y Hamal no mentía, cuando él fue el encargado de estar bajo el entrenamiento de Aldebaran, vio en el muchacho las aptitudes necesarias para portar el manto sagrado. El chico nunca se rendía, siempre se esmeraba a más. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo como compañero y vecino de armas.

—Gracias, maestro. —dijo mientras con un ligero movimiento de cabeza llevó sus cabellos hacía atrás de los hombros—. Iré a mi templo y luego bajaré a seguir observando a los aspirantes, ya sabe que se entusiasman más cuando un dorado los ve de cerca— se aferró fuerte de las riendas de la caja que llevaba en su espalda y pasó por un lado del lemuriano, el cual asintió nuevamente para dejarlo pasar.

El viejo maestro se quedó pensativo en la soledad de su templo, escuchando las lejanas pisadas de Aldebaran terminando de cruzar el templo. Según recordaba las palabras del Patriarca, no tendría tanto tiempo libre como él pensaba y no pasaría mucho para que él mismo atienda a otro chico para guiarlo por el camino del cosmos. Él sabía que el aspirante a Virgo estaba entrenando en la India y que el próximo caballero de Géminis no tardaría en aparecer por el Santuario. Las cosas poco a poco estaban dando frutos.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente. El santo de Aries se quedo resguardando su templo toda la tarde, mientras que el dorado de Tauro observaba atentamente el entrenamiento de Acuario hacia Cisne. Aldebaran estaba cruzado de piernas y de brazos, observando con mirada critica los movimientos del aprendiz que no parecía del todo contento que otro santo dorado estuviera observándolo.

El caballero de Acuario no portaba su armadura a diferencia de Aldebaran. Éste por su parte tenía una remera sin mangas de color marrón gastado y unos pantalones de color caqui con rodilleras. El aprendiz de Cisne no tenía remera pero si un pequeño pantalón gris con rodilleras.

—De nuevo— ordenó el caballero dorado de Acuario. Sus puños estaban en los costados de su cintura, observando a su pequeño aprendiz que comenzaba a juntar una energía azulada en sus manos.

Aldebaran observó atónito como el niño lanzaba un gran rayo de escarcha contra unas columnas derruidas, terminando de tumbarlas y congelar toda esa zona. Tauro aplaudió entusiasmado, soltando una gran carcajada. Ése poder era demasiado hasta para él en aquellos años.

—Bien hecho, pequeño. Bien hecho.

El acuariano lo observó con el ceño fruncido, ya le molestaba el hecho de que su compañero le observara, pero que interrumpa el entrenamiento era el colmo.

—Aldebaran, por favor. —no se molestó en observarle siquiera de reojo.

—Estas muy frígido, Acuario. Pero te entiendo, no molestaré más, lo prometo. —el Toro se levantó de su posición y empezó a caminar hacia los acuarianos con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro.

El niño observó a su mentor por unos minutos sin saber bien como reaccionar. El mayor le ignoró por completo, sus dos gélidos y azules ojos tenían al dorado como figura centralizada.

—Te estas esforzando al máximo, ¿eh? Bien hecho pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamabas? Creo que Edith— llevó una de sus gigantescas manos y de un solo movimiento despeinó los cabellos del niño.

—Oui.

—¿Qué dijimos del Frances, Edith?

—Lo siento.

La gran disciplina que el caballero de Acuario le estaba inculcando al pequeño hizo que Aldebaran se sintiera de pronto incomodo. Ambos eran fríos y distantes. Y aunque Zenón lo había encontrado en Francia le prohibía hablar en su lengua natal, ya que otro acento que no fuera el griego era tomado como un insulto para la disciplina de los santos.

Aldebaran se apartó unos varios metros y volvió a tomar la posición de loto que dentro de todo le caracterizaba cuando estaba de guardia en su templo. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió levemente al ver como el pequeño trataba de ejecutar nuevamente la técnica anterior.

* * *

Los grillos hacían uso de su canto nocturno, las luciérnagas empezaban a aparecer lentamente y el chillido de algunos murciélagos en la lejanía acentuaba que la noche estaba en pleno curso. En las afueras del primer templo, su guardián estaba de pie a las escalinatas, esperando. No tardó mucho para que la silueta de Zenón y la de su aprendiz aparecieran subiendo lentamente. Hamal sonrió.

—Buenas noches, maestro. —Zenón hizo la etiqueta adecuada al igual que su aprendiz cuando terminó de subir los últimos escalones.

—Buena luna. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, Edith?

—Cansador.

Edith aun era un niño de no mas de 9 años. Sabía manejar bastante bien su cosmos pero aún le hacía más práctica para poder dominarlo por completo, esforzarse mas y ante todo no decaer a las derrotas. Algo que parecía no suceder, Edith parecía privilegiado al contar con tan corta edad y tener un gran poder dentro de si.  
—Maestro nos retiramos. El niño debe descansar para el entrenamiento de mañana.

Edith no dijo nada pero sintió un gran revuelto de tripas en su estomago, nuevamente levantarse antes de que salga el sol para entrenar en las afueras.

Aries entendió y corrió su cuerpo hacía un costado para que ambos continúen su viaje, ignorando que otra presencia subía los peldaños que daban a su templo. Volteó cuando escucho los pasos metálicos y reconoció de inmediato el casco que se reflejo en la claridad de la luna.

—Aldebaran— sonrió el viejo guardián, sosteniendo el casco de la armadura en su brazo derecho— ¿Terminando de observar los entrenamientos?

—Sí— contestó enérgicamente el gigante, irguiéndose en sus dos metros cincuenta ante el metro setenta del anciano—. Él pupilo de Acuario me sorprendió, su nivel de cosmos ha crecido demasiado en estos últimos meses.

—No tardara para que tenga su armadura, aunque aún no ha aprendido algo valioso.

Aldebaran se rasco su cabeza, tratando de descifrar que era ese "algo" pero no lo consiguió.

—Edith no sabe perder una pelea, nunca lo hizo. Y cuando lo haga en batalla podría ser fatal, incluso hasta mortal. Pero no hay aprendiz que le haga frente.

—Es un mal menor. Ya habrá un buen rival. ¿Cuánto falta para que Capricornio traiga a su aprendiz? Estoy seguro que será un buen rival para el pequeño Edith.

—No dudo de ello y sería una pelea interesante de ver. Pero si tarda más de tres años será tarde. Edith ya habrá conseguido la armadura de Bronce.

—Como dije, maestro, será un mal menor… ¡aaaaaaahh! —Aldebaran no intentó ocultar su cansancio y se estiró mientras bostezaba exageradamente. Se frotó el ojo izquierdo y le regaló una amigable palmada en el hombro del lemuriano—. Me iré a descansar, maestro.

—Buena luna, Aldebaran.

El mastodonte vestido de oro se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa de Aries y dejó solo al viejo maestro, el cual observaba el cielo estrellado con unas ciertas cosquillas en sus costillas. No faltaría mucho para el llamado.

_`Hamal´_

El anciano cerró sus ojos y notó la voz del Patriarca resonando dentro de su cabeza, con esa autoridad propia de él.

_`Hamal, ¿me escuchas?´_

_`Si, Patriarca. ¿Qué necesitas?´_

Contestó por medio de su cosmos. Él mismo sentía que ya sabía lo que el Patriarca estaba a punto de anunciarle, después de todo no era normal que el pontífice le llamara tan informalmente.

_`La estrella y constelación del que va a ser tu próximo alumno esta brillando con intensidad. Es hora, Hamal´_

Y como si hubiera sido un Deja Vu, Hamal de pronto sonrió.

_`Pegaso te espera´_


End file.
